


Jones Has Failed this Time Around!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [12]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: BlackBerry talks stuff out with Adventurer Cookie until it's time for the end.
Relationships: Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Jones Has Failed this Time Around!

" I was bit by one of those Jellywalker stinkers. I ain't going to live much longer." BlackBerry immediately stopped smiling.

" You... What?"

Those few lines rang in my head for a little bit of time. He couldn't die, surely he's too strong to be bitten by a Jellywalker, right? Ah, but he's stupid enough to be. Once I heard that phrase about every bad thought imaginable came flooding into my head. And you can guess that I went over every each and every one of them until I thought they were my reality.

" Uh, BlackBerry? Did you hear me or-" Adventurer snapped me back into what was ACTUALLY happening. Funny. How your thoughts can consume you so quickly you lose track of what makes sense.

" No, no... No, I heard you. Are you sure you were bitten?" I glare at him, I believe him, I'm just hoping he's lying.

" Bites right here-" He points to his right shoulder, it has a large gash covered in Jellywalkers Jelly. "- I'm telling the truth, through and through. I'm sorry."

" Can't you suck out the poison some how?"

" Baby I can already feel my body decaying into a Jellywalker. I cannot go back, I'm sorry."

Cherry Blossom, Rockstar, and Angel go back to where Zombie was still sleeping, behind the trees. It was a little funny when Knight started coming out then backed away once he saw everyone heading back.

" So... You're going to be gone in a couple of hours." I sigh.

" Sure am. But that's OK. I was ready to go, just ask Rock-Boy and Blossom-whosit!"

" It's Rockstar and Cherry Blossom..." I frown and look at the ground, obviously devastated. That doesn't last long because Addie lift up my chin with his hand, smiling.

" I got my dying wish granted!" He chuckled. What a dolt. He's far too cheery, like he doesn't know what hit him.

" And what might that be?" I groan.

He giggles." I got a brownie earlier~"

" Adventurer." I grit my teeth.

" I'm kidding! I get to spend the rest of my life with you~!" Oh. Maybe he isn't a dolt.

" I ought to kick you." I laugh, taking his hand, and start walking down the road, I won't stray too far from the rest with him.

" Don't kick sick men. It's bad luck!" He huffs.

" That's just your excuse so you DON'T get kicked, hm?" We both laugh a little, continuing to walk. We walk and walk and walk. I never want this to end. I want us to continue walking along an empty dirt road, hand-in-hand forever. Each minute that passes I know, is just one minute closer to his end. Well, technically he'll be a Jellywalker. But that's pretty much dead. Dead. I hate that word, it means gone, never to come back. You'll never get to live life after death. You're wiped out from existence. And in a long while, you'll be forgotten, unless you're some Saint or Hero. Or at least that's what we're told, huh? Oi, I'm just thinking nonsensical nothing. What a way to spend the last moments with your love.

" Hey BB. My stomach and head are throbbing might hard right now."

" Throbbing?"

" Yep, I think you better get going back now. Don't you think? We've been walking for hours."

" What? No, I can't stay any longer?"

" I don't think you should, BlackBerry."

" I don't think I should... Addie I'm not ready to leave you yet."

" Don't make this hard. I feel dizzy and everything turning wiggly and neon purple, I don't want to hurt you."

" ..." I let go off his hand and put my head down, slowly walking back in the direction of the wagon. " Bye Adventurer Cookie..."

" BlackBerry!" He hollers out, after I've walked a ways away. " Being in love with you?! It feels real nice!!" He cheers and spins around.

" Being in love with you feels really nice to me, too!" I call back. " It's the worst thing I've ever felt right now, though!"

" I know! But I leave all my stuff to you! BUY YOUR HAPPINESS NOW!!!" He shouts back, then bursts into laughter. Lord, I love him. And Lord, I'm such an idiot. Letting my feelings and thoughts combine, making my heart beat so fast it could launch out of my chest. I run back to him, as fast as I can, He starts running from me. " Hey BB! I think you're crazy!" He yells between breathes, he's begins to slow down. Until he's just standing still, facing away from me. I keep running until I reach him. I've never seen someone turn into a Jellywalker, but it's terrifying. His skin goes white, and slowly turns into a dark dull purple. Jelly oozes out of his head and mouth, and his eyes are shot a bright yellow. And what do I do? I just stand there, watching him.

" Adventurer...?" I reach over and tap him on the shoulder, like I've lost all sanity. " Adve-" He whips around and stares at me, I think, I couldn't tell, his eyes where pure yellow. He doesn't say anything, no weird growl or groan the Jellywalkers usually have. Instead we just stand in front of each other. He doesn't have any sense of hostility, which gave me the tiniest bit of hope that he would be OK, and go back to normal.

" BLACKBERRY COOKIE ARE YOU INSANE?!" I hear come from above. Am I dead? Am i ascending... Is this all a dream? I look up, and it's Cherry Blossom on her umbrella, while Angel follows. " GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU NUT CASE!" Cherry Blossom calls out, yelling as loud as she could.

" NO, LOOK!" I Poke Adventurer, he does nothing. " HE'S MORE BRAIN DEAD THAN A REGULAR JELLYWALKER!"

" OH. HOLD ON!" Cherry Blossom closes her umbrella and plummets towards the ground, until at the very last second she opens it again, safely soaring her over to me. The elegant bliss she's in doesn't last long because once she even gets close to me, Adventurer, The Jellywalker, notices her, and chases her. " YOU LIAR! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE!" She cries running away from him.

" Adventurer! Damn, I thought he was OK!" I go after them, it's a wild goose chase but I tackle Adventurer and pin his arms against his back. " Ugh, what in Millennial Tree's name!?" I groan. Cherry Blossom catches her breath a little, as Angel flies his way down.

" Hihi! Are you guys OK? What's wrong with Mr. Adventurer? Is he a Jellywalker now..." Angel whimpers.

" Yes! But he won't attack BlackBerry at all!"

" Aw!" Angel beams.

Cherry Blossom whimpers." Not 'Aw!' I almost got killed!" Angel apologizes and we stare at Adventurer, who's trying to get out of my grasp. " BlackBerry. Should we ask Knight to hit the lights for him...?" Cherry Blossom leans over and whispers.

" What?!" I whisper back. " Is it THAT bad?!"

" He's trying to murder us all but you, BlackBerry, we can't just keep him around..."

" OK, let's just leave him here. We're going in the other direction. Can you carry me back to the wagon?"

" I-I guess? But don't you-"

I cut Cherry Blossom off. " Alright let's go now." And so, Cherry Blossom picks me up, and we manage to begin gliding quickly enough that Adventurer can't catch up with us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a very small wave from him. That was the last straw for me, I burst into tears and cry into Cherry Blossom's chest.

Angel flies up next to us. " Why are you crying Missy BlackBerry? Did you get a boo-boo?"

" Y-yes, on my elbow, I-I scraped it." I manage to spout, choking through a waterfall of tears. " Ignore me for now."

" Oh... OK! I hope your ouchy gets better!" I wish little kids knew a bit more about mental 'ouchies'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for helping me with this idea!


End file.
